Seasons
by Saeth Crown
Summary: [Serie de Drabbles] "Querido desconocido: Hoy lo he vuelto a hacer" Recopilacion de cartas sin destinario ni conexion [Fem!Butters] [Marjorie Centric!]
1. I

**Titulo: **Seasons

**Advertencia:** Lenguaje soez. Temas delicados. Cosas de adolecentes. Occ. **Notas al final.**

**Disclamer: **South Park no me pertenece, sino a Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Yo solo jodo a sus personajes por entretenimiento tanto ajeno como personal.

**Resumen: **[Serie de Drabbles] "Querido desconocido: hoy lo he vuelto a hacer" Recopilacion de cartas sin destinario ni conexión [Fem!Butters] [Marjorie Centric!]

* * *

**-I-**

Querido desconocido:

Hoy lo he vuelto a hacer.

Lo siento.

Con cariño, Marjorie.

_P.D: Lamento las manchas en el papel. No me dio tiempo de limpiarme._

* * *

**Primero que nada, me gustaría aclarar que soy relativamente nueva en esto de escribir. Así que estoy algo nerviosa. Tened piedad.**

**En cuanto al fic en si, como puse en el resumen, son una serie de drabbles. La mayoría va a ser como este; corto y sin mucho sentido. Pero puede que algunos salgan más largos que otros.**

**Me encantaría saber la opinión sobre el fic. También advierto desde el principio: a veces puedo tardarme en actualizar. Soy un tanto impulsiva. Pero jamás dejo un trabajo incompleto, así que actualizare cada día. O lo intentare por lo menos.**

**¿Review?**


	2. II

**Titulo: **Seasons

**Advertencia:** Lenguaje soez. Temas delicados. Cosas de adolecentes. Occ. **Notas al final.**

**Disclamer: **South Park no me pertenece, sino a Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Yo solo jodo a sus personajes por entretenimiento tanto ajeno como personal.

**Resumen: **[Serie de Drabbles] "Querido Desconocido: Hoy lo he vuelto a hacer" Recopilacion de cartas sin destinario ni conexion [Fem!Butters] [Marjorie Centric!]

* * *

**-II-**

Querido desconocido:

Saque un libro al azar en la biblioteca.

Era de algún autor desconocido.

Sus hojas estaban gastadas.

Y llenas de palabras huecas.

Vacías.

Insignificantes.

Como mi existencia.

Con cariño, Marjorie.

* * *

**Bien, aquí otra carta sin mucho sentido. Muchísimas gracias a: **_Luis Carlos, Coyote Smith y Spody El Jarcor_** por sus comentarios (y de paso, darme la bienvenida)**

**Acepto críticas y comentarios.**

**¿Review?**


	3. III

**Titulo: **Seasons

**Advertencia:** Lenguaje soez. Temas delicados. Cosas de adolecentes. Occ. **Notas al final.**

**Disclamer: **South Park no me pertenece, sino a Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Yo solo jodo a sus personajes por entretenimiento tanto ajeno como personal.

**Resumen: **[Serie de Drabbles] "Querido desconocido: Hoy lo he vuelto a hacer" Recopilación de cartas sin destinario ni conexion. [Fem!Butters] [Marjorie Centric!]

* * *

**-III-**

Querido desconocido:

Hoy lo vi.

Estaba sentado.

Con sus dedos jugueteando con su lapicero.

Y –maldición- sonreía.

Una sonrisa jodidamente encantadora.

De esas que me gustaban muchísimo.

Sonreía…

Pero no a mí.

_Nunca _a mí.

Con cariño, Marjorie.

* * *

**Aquí la carta de este día. Agradecimientos nuevamente a: **_Coyote Smith, Spody El Jarcor y Luis Carlos_ ** por sus comentarios. Sip, Marjorie esta un poco desequilibrada (y se pondrá peor :D)**

**Y aclaro: todas las cartas serán cortas. Algunas no pasaran de una sola frase, pero esa es la idea. Quiero que adivinen o imaginen lo que pasa por esa pequeña cabecita rubia.**

**See ya!**


	4. IV

**Titulo: **Seasons

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje vulgar. Temas delicados. Cosas de adolecentes. Ooc. **Notas al final.**

**Disclamer:** South Park no me pertenece. Yo solo utilizo a sus personajes y los jodo a mi antojo para disfrute tanto personal como ajeno.

**Resumen: **[Serie de Drabbles] "Querido desconocido: Hoy lo he vuelto a hacer" Recopilacion de cartas sin destinario ni conexion [Fem!Butters] [Marjorie Centric!]

* * *

**-IV-**

Querido desconocido:

Hoy ha muerto mi abuela.

Toda la familia le ha llorado.

Sin embargo…

Yo me encerré en mi habitación.

Te juro que jamás me había reído tanto en mi vida.

Con cariño, Marjorie

_P.D: Espero que nadie me haya oído. Estaría en problemas de ser así._

* * *

**Y esta es la carta de ayer. Lamento la tardanza pero se me fue la luz anoche y no pude subir nada. Agradecimientos a **_Coyote Smith, Spody El Jarcor, Luis Carlos y arace-chan _**por comentar :D**


	5. V

**Titulo: **Seasons

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje vulgar. Temas delicados. Cosas de adolecentes. Ooc. **Notas al final.**

**Disclamer:** South Park no me pertenece. Yo solo utilizo a sus personajes y los jodo a mi antojo para disfrute tanto personal como ajeno.

**Resumen: **[Serie de Drabbles] "Querido desconocido: Hoy lo he vuelto a hacer" Recopilacion de cartas sin destinario ni conexion [Fem!Butters] [Marjorie Centric!]

* * *

**-V-**

Querido desconocido:

Fui al parque.

Y lo vi.

Sentado en una banca.

Hoy también sonreía.

Como siempre.

Pero le sonreía a _**otra.**_

_Como siempre._

Con cariño, Marjorie.

* * *

**Otro más. Nuevamente agradecimientos a **_Coyote Smith, arace-chan, Spody El Jarcor y Luis Carlos_** por comentar.**

_Luis Carlos _**He empezado a leer algunos (Me encantan :D) pero si tiene varios capítulos (sep, te estoy leyendo los incompletos o a terminar) tiendo a leerlo todo para luego comentar y dar like. Ten por seguro que encontraras unos cuantos review mios. Por qué dar a favorito sin review es como dicen muchas autoras: **_"Tocarme la teta y salir corriendo"_

**See ya!**


	6. VI

**Titulo: **Seasons

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje vulgar. Temas delicados. Cosas de adolecentes. Ooc. **Notas al final.**

**Disclamer:** South Park no me pertenece. Yo solo utilizo a sus personajes y los jodo a mi antojo para disfrute tanto personal como ajeno.

**Resumen: **[Serie de Drabbles] "Querido desconocido: Hoy lo he vuelto a hacer" Recopilacion de cartas sin destinario ni conexion [Fem!Butters] [Marjorie Centric!]

* * *

**-VI-**

Querido desconocido:

Hoy me ha hablado.

Estábamos en clase y se me acerco.

Nos habían puesto un proyecto en pareja.

Y me pregunto si quería estar con él.

No sabes el esfuerzo que tuve que hacer para no chillar en ese mismo instante.

Mi estomago sigue retorcido.

Y la sangre aun no se me baja de la cara.

Pero no importa.

Si es por el…

Realmente nada me importa.

Con cariño, Marjorie.

* * *

**Bien, aquí otro capítulo. Lamento muchísimo la tardanza y espero que desde ahora pueda publicar más seguido. Agradecimientos a **_Luis Carlos, Coyote Smith, arace-chan y Spody El Jarcor _ **por comentar.**

_Luis Carlos _**Mas que nada unos cuantos one shot y algunos como Intercambio de Generos o Jurassic Park. No me ha dado tiempo de comentar, pero me han gustado muchísimo.**

_Coyote Smith _**¡Tambien he leído algunos tuyos! El que mas me gusto fue el del suicidio de Wendy- no la odio…mucho- que fue uno de los que primero leí en el fandom.**

**El próximo capítulo vendría publicándolo el lunes o martes.**

**See ya!**


	7. VII

**Titulo: **Seasons

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje vulgar. Temas delicados. Cosas de adolecentes. Ooc. **Notas al final.**

**Disclamer:** South Park no me pertenece. Yo solo utilizo a sus personajes y los jodo a mi antojo para disfrute tanto personal como ajeno.

**Resumen: **[Serie de Drabbles] "Querido desconocido: Hoy lo he vuelto a hacer" Recopilacion de cartas sin destinario ni conexion [Fem!Butters] [Marjorie Centric!]

* * *

**-VII-**

Querido desconocido:

Me gusta el invierno.

Se ha vuelto mi temporada favorita.

Y mi estación de primeras cosas.

Mi primer amor.

Mi primera cita.

Mi primer beso.

_Mi primer corte._

Con cariño, Marjorie.

* * *

**Bien, aquí esta. Lo prometido es deuda. Agradecimientos a **_Luis Carlos y Coyote Smith_ **por comentar.**

**El fic me pareció realmente hermoso y muy realista. En cambio a la continuación hecha por Luis, también me pareció bastante emotiva. Ambos me gustan, más que todo porque demuestran como las mínimas acciones afecta a quienes nos rodean y no sabemos qué tan graves pueden llegar hasta que pasan cosas como esas.**

**Ah, otra cosa es que esta va ser la última actualización del año. Volveré en enero.**

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**


	8. VIII

**Titulo: **Seasons

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje vulgar. Temas delicados. Cosas de adolecentes. Ooc. **Notas al final.**

**Disclamer:** South Park no me pertenece. Yo solo utilizo a sus personajes y los jodo a mi antojo para disfrute tanto personal como ajeno.

**Resumen: **[Serie de Drabbles] "Querido desconocido: Hoy lo he vuelto a hacer" Recopilacion de cartas sin destinario ni conexion [Fem!Butters] [Marjorie Centric!]

* * *

**-VIII-**

Querido desconocido:

Hoy lo vi.

Hacía semanas que no nos hablábamos.

Me alegre enormemente al encontrármelo.

Me fui acercando para poder saludarlo y comenzó a alejarse.

Lo seguí.

Ojala no lo hubiese hecho.

Ojala no hubiese visto nada.

_Ojala._

Con cariño, Marjorie.

* * *

**Im Back, Bitches!**

**¿Cómo pasaron navidad y año nuevo? Yo algo aburrido. Espero que la hayan pasado bien. Aquí otro capítulo que como dije, publicaría en enero. Espero publicar todo lo que pueda antes del inicio de clases.**

**See ya!**


	9. IX

**Titulo: **Seasons

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje vulgar. Temas delicados. Cosas de adolecentes. Ooc. **Notas al final.**

**Disclamer:** South Park no me pertenece. Yo solo utilizo a sus personajes y los jodo a mi antojo para disfrute tanto personal como ajeno.

**Resumen: **[Serie de Drabbles] "Querido desconocido: Hoy lo he vuelto a hacer" Recopilacion de cartas sin destinario ni conexion [Fem!Butters] [Marjorie Centric!]

* * *

**-IX-**

Querido desconocido:

Presiono mis huesos contra los azulejos del baño hasta que oigo un crujido.

Estoy bajo el agua. Es relajante.

Me gusta su sonido cuando se lo lleva todo.

_(Todo aquello que quiero dejar ir)_

Pero no miro.

Me da asco mirar.

_(Mi cuerpo. Las marcas)_

El color rojo siempre me causo esa sensación.

Pero ahora es el único color que veo.

Con cariño, Marjorie.

_P.D: Aun tenía el pelo húmedo cuando escribí esto. Lamento si la carta se mojo._

* * *

**Otra carta más. Agradecimientos a **_Luis Carlos, Coyote Smith, Spody El Jarcor y arace-chan _**por los comentarios. Espero publicar mañana o el lunes.**

**See ya!**


	10. X

**Titulo: **Seasons

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje vulgar. Temas delicados. Cosas de adolecentes. Ooc. **Notas al final.**

**Disclamer:** South Park no me pertenece. Yo solo utilizo a sus personajes y los jodo a mi antojo para disfrute tanto personal como ajeno.

**Resumen: **[Serie de Drabbles] "Querido desconocido: Hoy lo he vuelto a hacer" Recopilacion de cartas sin destinario ni conexion [Fem!Butters] [Marjorie Centric!]

* * *

**-X-**

Querido desconocido:

Hoy también falte a la escuela.

Prefiero pasar las mañanas en el Lago Stark.

Últimamente paso mucho tiempo aquí.

Pensando.

Llorando.

Y fumando.

También estoy fumando mucho.

Cada vez que alguien me ve haciéndolo.

Me dice que me estoy matando.

Y yo me rio.

Porque ya estoy _**muerta.**_

Con cariño, Marjorie.

_P.D: La gente está muy metiche últimamente, ¿No te parece?_

* * *

**Otra carta más. Agradecimientos a **_Coyote Smith, Luis Carlos, arace-chan y Spody El Jarcor _**por los comentarios.**

**See ya.**


	11. XI

**Titulo: **Seasons

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje vulgar. Temas delicados. Cosas de adolecentes. Ooc. **Notas al final.**

**Disclamer:** South Park no me pertenece. Yo solo utilizo a sus personajes y los jodo a mi antojo para disfrute tanto personal como ajeno.

**Resumen: **[Serie de Drabbles] "Querido desconocido: Hoy lo he vuelto a hacer" Recopilacion de cartas sin destinario ni conexion [Fem!Butters] [Marjorie Centric!]

* * *

**-XI-**

Querido desconocido:

Me castigaron.

De nuevo.

Ya ni recuerdo el porqué.

Seguramente fue una estupidez.

Siempre lo es.

Aunque debo verle el lado bueno.

Así por lo menos estaré sola.

Es extraño.

Le temo a la soledad.

Y ella a su vez es mi mejor amiga.

¿Irónico, no?

Con cariño, Marjorie.

_P.D: Tú siempre estarás en la cima. No te preocupes._

* * *

**Y aquí la otra carta. Gracias a **_Spody El Jarcor (¡Por fin comentas de primero XD), Onoe-Chan y a Coyote Smith_** por sus comentarios. Y si piensan que Marjorie está mal…se pondrá peor :D.**

**See ya!**


	12. XII

**Titulo: **Seasons

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje vulgar. Temas delicados. Cosas de adolecentes. Ooc. **Notas al final.**

**Disclamer:** South Park no me pertenece. Yo solo utilizo a sus personajes y los jodo a mi antojo para disfrute tanto personal como ajeno.

**Resumen: **[Serie de Drabbles] "Querido desconocido: Hoy lo he vuelto a hacer" Recopilacion de cartas sin destinario ni conexion [Fem!Butters] [Marjorie Centric!]

* * *

**-XII-**

Querido desconocido:

Dicen que **la** igno**r**ancia **e**s el equiv**a**lente a la fe**li**ci**dad.**

Supongo que es por eso

Que cuan**d**o no era más que **u**na niña

Y el mundo no m**e** causaba temor

**L**a idea de vivir no m**e** parecía repugnante

Ahora

Sin embargo

No puedo evitar asquearme

Cada vez

Que intento darle la cara

A esta podrida sociedad

Con cariño, Marjorie.

_P.D: El mundo me enferma._

* * *

**Y volví. Lamento muchísimo la tardanza. Es que enferme y luego mis hermanas comenzaron la universidad y yo clases y no me daba tiempo ni para acercarme a la compu. No creo publicar tan seguido pero hare todo lo que esté a mi alcance para lograrlo.**

**Agradecimientos a **_arace-chan, Coyote Smith, Spody El Jarcor, Luis Carlos y Onoe-chan _**por comentar. Por cierto, las letras en negrita forman una frase. Adivínenla. **

**See ya!**


	13. XIII

**Titulo: **Seasons

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje vulgar. Temas delicados. Cosas de adolecentes. Ooc. **Notas al final.**

**Disclamer:** South Park no me pertenece. Yo solo utilizo a sus personajes y los jodo a mi antojo para disfrute tanto personal como ajeno.

**Resumen: **[Serie de Drabbles] "Querido desconocido: Hoy lo he vuelto a hacer" Recopilacion de cartas sin destinario ni conexion [Fem!Butters] [Marjorie Centric!]

* * *

**-XIII-**

Querido desconocido:

Misma mierda.

Diferente Día.

Con cariño, Marjorie.

_P.D: La monotonía está acabando conmigo._

* * *

**Uno bastante cortito. Pero pienso publicar dos o tres capítulos hoy –contando este, por supuesto. **

**Agradecimientos a **_arace-chan, Coyote Smith, Onoe-Chan, Luis Carlos y Spody El Jarcor _**por comentar.**

**Dentro de poco subo el siguiente.**


	14. XIV

**Titulo: **Seasons

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje vulgar. Temas delicados. Cosas de adolecentes. Ooc. **Notas al final.**

**Disclamer:** South Park no me pertenece. Yo solo utilizo a sus personajes y los jodo a mi antojo para disfrute tanto personal como ajeno.

**Resumen: **[Serie de Drabbles] "Querido desconocido: Hoy lo he vuelto a hacer" Recopilacion de cartas sin destinario ni conexion [Fem!Butters] [Marjorie Centric!]

* * *

**-XIV-**

Querido desconocido:

Hoy tuve un sueño extraño.

Yo era un esqueleto

Con unos hilos

Que me hacían bailar

Al son de una triste sinfonía

Conformada por risas siniestras

Y voces oscuras

Burlonas

Que me susurraban cosas

Y había un gusano

Entre los jirones de piel pútrida

Que se movía

Al ritmo de mis sollozos.

Con cariño, Marjorie.

_P.D: Tengo miedo. El insomnio es horrible.  
_

* * *

**Bien, este es el último de hoy. Espero poder actualizar pronto.**

**See ya!**


	15. XV

**Titulo: **Seasons

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje vulgar. Temas delicados. Cosas de adolecentes. Ooc. **Notas al final.**

**Disclamer:** South Park no me pertenece. Yo solo utilizo a sus personajes y los jodo a mi antojo para disfrute tanto personal como ajeno.

**Resumen: **[Serie de Drabbles] "Querido desconocido: Hoy lo he vuelto a hacer" Recopilacion de cartas sin destinario ni conexion [Fem!Butters] [Marjorie Centric!]

* * *

**-XV-**

Querido desconocido:

Hoy la volví a ver.

Estaba reflejada en el espejo.

Con la piel marcada

Pegada sobre los huesos.

Y sus ojos oscuros

Como vacios infinitos

Me sonreían.

Complacidos con el sonido de mis arcadas.

Con cariño, Marjorie.

_P.D: __**Mia**__ hace que me duelan los huesos. Pero por lo menos ya no estoy gorda. _

* * *

**Por fin, volvi!**

**Lamento tanto la tardanza, pero entre los estudios y mis hermanas no pude escribir nada. Espero que en estas cortas vacaciones de carnaval pueda subir varios. Hoy espero poder subir varios. Gracias a **Luis Carlos, Spody El Jarcor y Coyote Smith **por comentar.**

**Y en cuanto a la pregunta…Bueno, digamos que mientras más me gusta el personaje este mas sufre. Y Butters es mi favorito en todas sus facetas. Saquen sus conclusiones.**


	16. XVI

**Titulo: **Seasons

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje vulgar. Temas delicados. Cosas de adolecentes. Ooc. **Notas al final.**

**Disclamer:** South Park no me pertenece. Yo solo utilizo a sus personajes y los jodo a mi antojo para disfrute tanto personal como ajeno.

**Resumen: **[Serie de Drabbles] "Querido desconocido: Hoy lo he vuelto a hacer" Recopilacion de cartas sin destinario ni conexion [Fem!Butters] [Marjorie Centric!]

* * *

**-XVI-**

Querido desconocido:

Mis padres me han regañado.

Algo sobre "aislamiento"

No lo sé realmente.

Estaba demasiado concentrada

En que no se fijasen

Como unos diminutos puntos rojos

Decoraban mis pantalones

Y teñían el borde

De mi sudadera

Con cariño, Marjorie.

_P.D: No las encontré tampoco esta vez. Utilice el sacapuntas. El dolor es el mismo._


	17. XVII

**Titulo: **Seasons

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje vulgar. Temas delicados. Cosas de adolecentes. Ooc. **Notas al final.**

**Disclamer:** South Park no me pertenece. Yo solo utilizo a sus personajes y los jodo a mi antojo para disfrute tanto personal como ajeno.

**Resumen: **[Serie de Drabbles] "Querido desconocido: Hoy lo he vuelto a hacer" Recopilacion de cartas sin destinario ni conexion [Fem!Butters] [Marjorie Centric!]

* * *

**-XVII-**

Querido desconocido:

Me gustaría

Poder mentirme

Y decir

Que vale la pena

Intentarlo.

Pero no puedo.

Porque realmente no lo vale.

Nunca lo ha valido.

Ni nunca lo hara.

Para nadie.

_Ni siquiera para mí misma_

Con cariño, Marjorie.

_P.D: Ya no recuerdo la calidez del sol. O la de vivir._

* * *

**Pienso llegar hasta el veinte. O veintuno si rindo tiempo.  
**

Luis Carlos **Tengo profesores hijos de puta. Mi cara practicamente no ha salido de los libros de historia y matematica.  
**


	18. XVIII

**Titulo: **Seasons

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje vulgar. Temas delicados. Cosas de adolecentes. Ooc. **Notas al final.**

**Disclamer:** South Park no me pertenece. Yo solo utilizo a sus personajes y los jodo a mi antojo para disfrute tanto personal como ajeno.

**Resumen: **[Serie de Drabbles] "Querido desconocido: Hoy lo he vuelto a hacer" Recopilacion de cartas sin destinario ni conexion [Fem!Butters] [Marjorie Centric!]

* * *

**-XVIII-**

Querido desconocido:

Alguna vez leí

Que la vida era como un arcoíris

Y que solo

Debías agregarle un poco de negro

(Conmigo se pasaron de pintura)

Con cariño, Marjorie.

_P.D: No creo poder más._


	19. XIX

**Titulo: **Seasons

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje vulgar. Temas delicados. Cosas de adolecentes. Ooc. **Notas al final.**

**Disclamer:** South Park no me pertenece. Yo solo utilizo a sus personajes y los jodo a mi antojo para disfrute tanto personal como ajeno.

**Resumen: **[Serie de Drabbles] "Querido desconocido: Hoy lo he vuelto a hacer" Recopilacion de cartas sin destinario ni conexion [Fem!Butters] [Marjorie Centric!]

* * *

**-XIX-**

Querido desconocido:

Yo….

No estoy bien.

En lo absoluto.

Tan solo quería decírtelo.

Con cariño, Marjorie.

_P.D: No hay verdaderas palabras para este dolor._


	20. XX

**Titulo: **Seasons

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje vulgar. Temas delicados. Cosas de adolecentes. Ooc. **Notas al final.**

**Disclamer:** South Park no me pertenece. Yo solo utilizo a sus personajes y los jodo a mi antojo para disfrute tanto personal como ajeno.

**Resumen: **[Serie de Drabbles] "Querido desconocido: Hoy lo he vuelto a hacer" Recopilacion de cartas sin destinario ni conexion [Fem!Butters] [Marjorie Centric!]

* * *

**-XX-**

Querido desconocido:

.

.

.

Mañana comienza el invierno.

Ya no puedo más.

Lo lamen-

.

.

.

* * *

**Lo último no es un error. Lo coloque así por algo. Usen la imaginación.**

**Este será el último por hoy.**

**See ya!**


	21. XXI

**Titulo: **Seasons

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje vulgar. Temas delicados. Cosas de adolecentes. Ooc. **Notas al final.**

**Disclamer:** South Park no me pertenece. Yo solo utilizo a sus personajes y los jodo a mi antojo para disfrute tanto personal como ajeno.

**Resumen: **[Serie de Drabbles] "Querido desconocido: Hoy lo he vuelto a hacer" Recopilacion de cartas sin destinario ni conexion [Fem!Butters] [Marjorie Centric!]

* * *

**-XXI-**

Querido desconocido:

Tengo miedo.

Las noches se han vuelto

Largas

(Horribles. Horribles de verdad)

Y

Ya no estoy verdaderamente

Consciente.

(No soy yo)

Todo es un remolino.

_Negro-blanco-negro-blanco-negro-blanco._

Y algunas veces

También está el rojo.

(Duele. Duele demasiado.

Mis huesos. Mi corazon. Todo.)

Ellos no comprenden.

Jamás lo harán.

No como tú lo haces.

Marjorie

_P.D: ¿Por qué vivir duele tanto?_

* * *

**Im Back.**

**Bien, aquí otra carta. Pienso subir dos o tres capítulos hoy. Gracias a **Luis Carlos y Spody El Jarcor **por comentar.**


	22. XXII

**Titulo: **Seasons

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje vulgar. Temas delicados. Cosas de adolecentes. Ooc. **Notas al final.**

**Disclamer:** South Park no me pertenece. Yo solo utilizo a sus personajes y los jodo a mi antojo para disfrute tanto personal como ajeno.

**Resumen: **[Serie de Drabbles] "Querido desconocido: Hoy lo he vuelto a hacer" Recopilacion de cartas sin destinario ni conexion [Fem!Butters] [Marjorie Centric!]

* * *

**-XXII-**

Querido desconocido:

Hoy conocí a una chica

Se llama Lexus

La obligan a comer

Y tiene unos ojos claros

Que se han anegado

De lágrimas

Al ver mis cicatrices.

Marjorie

_P.D: Odio este lugar._


	23. Anexo I

**Titulo: **Seasons

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje vulgar. Temas delicados. Cosas de adolecentes. Ooc. **Notas al final.**

**Disclamer:** South Park no me pertenece. Yo solo utilizo a sus personajes y los jodo a mi antojo para disfrute tanto personal como ajeno.

**Resumen: **[Serie de Drabbles] "Querido desconocido: Hoy lo he vuelto a hacer" Recopilacion de cartas sin destinario ni conexion [Fem!Butters] [Marjorie Centric!]

* * *

**Anexo I**

_(Fragmento extraído del diario personal de Bradley Simmoms)_

_Querido Diario:_

_Hoy Lexus me ha presentado a una chica nueva._

_Se llama Marjorie. Es agradable pero sus ojos son tristes. No hablamos mucho, pero Lexus me hablo un poco sobre ella. Al parecer también es una paciente del Dr. Fields. No tuvo que preguntarle la razón de estar aquí; tenía las muñecas vendadas. Como la mayoría de los que ingresamos aquí. _

_A Stan parece agradarle. Ambos están hablando en una esquina apartada de nosotros. Lexus me comento que a Marjorie es su nueva compañera de habitación y que cada vez que le ve los brazos o piernas no puede evitar llorar. Lexus siempre ha sido una persona sensible como yo. Creo que por eso no quiero ver las cicatrices de Marjorie. Deben ser bastante feas._

_Quizás pueda averiguar un poco mas de ella con el Dr. Fields._

_La enfermera ya está pasando por el pasillo. Debo dejar de escribir._

_Siempre tuyo,_

_Bradley._

_P.D: Marjorie me recuerda a Henrietta. Espero que no termine como ella.  
_

* * *

**Gracias a **Coyote Smith y a SandyShinBroflovski **por comentar. Bienvenida sea esta ultima :D. El que le sigue a este será el último de hoy.**


	24. XXIII

**Titulo: **Seasons

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje vulgar. Temas delicados. Cosas de adolecentes. Ooc. **Notas al final.**

**Disclamer:** South Park no me pertenece. Yo solo utilizo a sus personajes y los jodo a mi antojo para disfrute tanto personal como ajeno.

**Resumen: **[Serie de Drabbles] "Querido desconocido: Hoy lo he vuelto a hacer" Recopilacion de cartas sin destinario ni conexion [Fem!Butters] [Marjorie Centric!]

* * *

**-XXIII-**

Querido desconocido:

No sé cuantos días llevo en este hospital exactamente.

Según Gregory este mes es mi cumpleaños. No sé.

Lexus es una anoréxica al igual que Bradley.

Stan es un suicida como yo.

Me lo confeso mientras me delineaba las cicatrices.

El sabe sobre noches de insomnio

Y

Voces burlonas.

Sabe lo que estar en el infierno.

Y eso me hizo sentir horrible.

Gente como él no deberían saberlo.

**Nadie** debería.

Marjorie.

_P.D: Gregory es mi doctor. La palabra psiquiatra no me gusta. Tampoco decir psiquiátrico. Me dejan mal sabor._

* * *

**Bien, este es el último. Actualizare mañana o el martes.**

**See ya!**


	25. XXIV

**Titulo: **Seasons

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje vulgar. Temas delicados. Cosas de adolecentes. Ooc. **Notas al final.**

**Disclamer:** South Park no me pertenece. Yo solo utilizo a sus personajes y los jodo a mi antojo para disfrute tanto personal como ajeno.

**Resumen: **[Serie de Drabbles] "Querido desconocido: Hoy lo he vuelto a hacer" Recopilacion de cartas sin destinario ni conexion [Fem!Butters] [Marjorie Centric!]

* * *

**-XXIV-**

Querido Desconocido:

La idea de un invierno eterno no me facina

(Lo odio. Lo odio. Lo odio)

Pero parece ser que en este lugar

Las estaciones parecen no seguir un curso

Están desordenadas

Derivando

Perdidas

Algo así como mis emociones

Pero menos complicado

Marjorie

_P.D: Me recuerdan a el._

* * *

**Bien, no puedo defenderme. Me he desaparecido por mucho y lo lamento. Pero un trabajo de castellano, dibujos de biología, maqueta de dibujo tecnico y práctica de premilitar me han dejado seca la mente. Y estoy apurada por terminar otras cosas que a penas me voy dando el respiro.  
**

**En serio espero poder publicar dentro de unos días.**

**Gracias a** Alexx Cruz, Spody El Jarcor y Luis Carlos ** por los comentarios.**

**Bye Bye**


	26. XXV

**Titulo: **Seasons

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje vulgar. Temas delicados. Cosas de adolecentes. Ooc. **Notas al final.**

**Disclamer:** South Park no me pertenece. Yo solo utilizo a sus personajes y los jodo a mi antojo para disfrute tanto personal como ajeno.

**Resumen: **[Serie de Drabbles] "Querido desconocido: Hoy lo he vuelto a hacer" Recopilacion de cartas sin destinario ni conexion [Fem!Butters] [Marjorie Centric!]

* * *

**-XXV-**

Querido Desconocido:

Son días como los de hoy.

En los que el cielo se muestra brillante

En los que más miserable me siento

Es como si mis demonios

(Esos que son inquietos)

Cogiesen la fuerza que yo no tengo

(Para sonreír. Amar. Vivir)

Para llenarme la cabeza de

Ideas suicidas (y estúpidas)

Gregory dice que las ignore.

Pero es difícil.

Son tentativas.

Como un beso robado

O la promesa

De un final.

(Uno definitivo)

Marjorie

_P.D: Tengo que hablar con Gregory. Mi maldito medicamento no funciona. Cabron._

* * *

**Pude publicar *Celebra* Esperemos que logre una racha.**

**Gracias a **Luis Carlos y Coyote Smith **por comentar.**

**Hasta otra.**

**Bye bye.**


	27. XXVI

**Titulo: **Seasons

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje vulgar. Temas delicados. Cosas de adolecentes. Ooc. **Notas al final.**

**Disclamer:** South Park no me pertenece. Yo solo utilizo a sus personajes y los jodo a mi antojo para disfrute tanto personal como ajeno.

**Resumen: **[Serie de Drabbles] "Querido desconocido: Hoy lo he vuelto a hacer" Recopilacion de cartas sin destinario ni conexion [Fem!Butters] [Marjorie Centric!]

* * *

**-XXVI-**

Querido Desconocido:

Hoy Stan y yo nos escabullimos a escondidas del hospital.

Traía consigo una radio.

No recuerdo el nombre de la canción

Solo sé que era maravillosa

Y

Que ambos bailamos

Como si el mundo fuese acabarse

Ebrios de aquella

Melancólica melodía

Marjorie

_P.D: Stan tiene una sonrisa bonita. Como sus ojos.  
_

* * *

**Gracias a **Luis Carlos y Coyote Smith **por comentar. A tu pregunta, Marjorie supo que sus medicamentos no funcionaban porque seguía deprimida.**

**Ya llega Semana Santa, por lo que es posible que publique mas subido *Felicidad***

**Bye Bye**


	28. XXVII

**Titulo: **Seasons

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje vulgar. Temas delicados. Cosas de adolecentes. Ooc. **Notas al final.**

**Disclamer:** South Park no me pertenece. Yo solo utilizo a sus personajes y los jodo a mi antojo para disfrute tanto personal como ajeno.

**Resumen: **[Serie de Drabbles] "Querido desconocido: Hoy lo he vuelto a hacer" Recopilacion de cartas sin destinario ni conexion [Fem!Butters] [Marjorie Centric!]

* * *

**-XXVII-**

Querido Desconocido:

Stan me dijo porque estaba aquí hoy

Estábamos fumando en el cuarto de limpieza

Escuchando música cuando de repente

_(Me rompieron, Mar. Una chica llamada Wendy me quebró)_

Y luego comenzó a llorar.

(Odio que lo haga. Arruina su rostro)

¿Sabes que, Stanley?

A mí también.

A mí también me quebraron.

Permitieron que mis demonios fuesen más fuertes que yo.

Pero no fue Kenneth el culpable.

_Fue el __**mundo.**_

Marjorie

_P.D: Últimamente lo recuerdo mucho._

* * *

**Bueno, esta es otra carta. Si, ya, lo admito; Kenny le rompió el corazón a Marjorie. Mas como ella dijo, no todo fue culpa de él. Aunque si dejo una marca profunda en ella.**

**Agradecimientos a **Luis Carlos, Coyote Smith y Spody El Jarcor **por comentar. Y a todos esos lectores fantasmas, opinar de vez en cuanto no hace daño, saben? (Que puedo ver el numero de visitas, gente)**

**Ahora, ¡A ver el final de temporada de TWD!**

**Bye Bye**


	29. XXVIII

**Titulo: **Seasons

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje vulgar. Temas delicados. Cosas de adolecentes. Ooc. **Notas al final.**

**Disclamer:** South Park no me pertenece. Yo solo utilizo a sus personajes y los jodo a mi antojo para disfrute tanto personal como ajeno.

**Resumen: **[Serie de Drabbles] "Querido desconocido: Hoy lo he vuelto a hacer" Recopilacion de cartas sin destinario ni conexion [Fem!Butters] [Marjorie Centric!]

* * *

**-XXVIII-**

Querido Desconocido:

Nubes de lluvia cubren nuestro cielo

Y también nuestros pensamientos.

Hoy ha muerto una paciente.

Se llamaba Red. Era una suicida.

Se abrió las muñecas con un Cd roto.

(Como todos en este jodido lugar)

No la conocí. Pero de todas maneras me entristece.

Porque la comprendo. Sus razones. Sus miedos.

(Todo lo que te impulsa a hacerlo)

Y no sé si alegrarme

O aterrarme por ello.

Marjorie

_P.D: escuche decir a una enfermera sobre que es la segunda persona que lo hace en el año. Me pregunto quién habrá sido la primera…._

* * *

**Agradecimientos a **Coyote Smith, Luis Carlos, Cuak, Spody El Jarcor y Perlacarroza **por comentar.**

**Veré si dentro de unas horas subo el que le sigue. ¿Quién creen que fue la primera persona?**

**Bye Bye**


	30. Anexo II

**Titulo: **Seasons

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje vulgar. Temas delicados. Cosas de adolecentes. Ooc. **Notas al final.**

**Disclamer:** South Park no me pertenece. Yo solo utilizo a sus personajes y los jodo a mi antojo para disfrute tanto personal como ajeno.

**Resumen: **[Serie de Drabbles] "Querido desconocido: Hoy lo he vuelto a hacer" Recopilacion de cartas sin destinario ni conexion [Fem!Butters] [Marjorie Centric!]

* * *

**Anexo II**

_(Carta recuperada por el Dr. Gregory Fields)_

_Para aquel que desee leer este escrito:_

_Esto no es una lamentación. Tampoco es una maldita carta de suicidio._

_Simplemente son las últimas palabras que puedo dedicar al mundo. Porque quiero y porque quizás lo necesito más de lo que me dispongo a admitir._

_No hay fecha por que esta ya no importa. Ya no habrá nada para mí. No habrá nada de mí. Y lo único de mí que les habrá quedado son estas oraciones._

_No soy una buena persona. He hecho cosas. He errado. He lastimado a otra gente. He tenido sexo. Me he drogado. He insultado a Dios. Me he sentido atraída por mi mismo sexo. He bebido. He llorado. He reído. He dejado que mis propios demonios me dominen. He deseado la muerte como muchos desean el amor._

_He sido humana. Y aun así piensan echarme todo en cara. Verme con asco y decepción. Como si mis errores nunca hubiesen ocurrido a manos de otros. Como si ustedes fusen __perfectos__._

_¿Qué tan hipócritas podéis ser?_

_¿Cómo podéis reñirme por mi precocidad cuando ustedes sois peores? _

_Son asesinos de sueños. Destrozan esperanzas. Violan, roban y matan. Creen que una vida puede valer menos que la suya. Desprecian a su prójimo. Ignoran al herido. Al muerto. Al desventajado. Se ocultan tras un dios al que le han dado la espalda desde un principio._

_Y aun así tienen los jodidos cojones de criticarme._

_Este mundo está podrido. Tanto como una manzana. Y yo…_

_Yo no pienso pegarle ni un mordisco más._

_A mis padres; quienes han permitido que mis demonios me superen. Es su culpa por querer retratarme en un mundo como este. Se supone que tenían que protegerme. Se supone que tenían que prepararme. Me dejaron en la boca del lobo. SOLA.  
_

_A la sociedad; que mata antes de amar. Que juzga antes de ver. Que se deja hundir en su miseria. A sus xenófobos. A sus homofóbicos. A sus racistas. A sus fascistas. A todos esos malditos conformistas._

_Podrán haberme hundido. Podrán haberme roto. Podrán haberme tachado de emo, de puta, de adicta, de loca y de un sinfín de pronombres más. Pero no podrán quedarse con mi humanidad. Ya no._

_Porque es lo único que pienso llevarme a la tumba conmigo._

_Lo único que de verdad vale la pena_

_**Adiós.**_

.

.

.

* * *

**Segundo anexo. No debo decir realmente de que se trata esta vez, ¿no?**

**Les dejo a la imaginación de quien es la carta. Aunque el el proximo capitulo dire una pista muy obvia. Meh.  
**

**Agradecimientos a **Luis Carlos y Coyote Smith **por comentar. Subiere el próximo entre mañana y el jueves (si tengo suerte)**

**Crown Out!**


	31. XXVIV

**Titulo: **Seasons

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje vulgar. Temas delicados. Cosas de adolecentes. Ooc. **Notas al final.**

**Disclamer:** South Park no me pertenece. Yo solo utilizo a sus personajes y los jodo a mi antojo para disfrute tanto personal como ajeno.

**Resumen: **[Serie de Drabbles] "Querido desconocido: Hoy lo he vuelto a hacer" Recopilacion de cartas sin destinario ni conexion [Fem!Butters] [Marjorie Centric!]

* * *

**-XXVIV-**

Querido desconocido:

Gregory anda extraño últimamente.

Como preocupado. Inquieto.

Creo que piensa que

Cometeré una estupidez.

O algo parecido.

Me ha entregado un libro.

Parece un diario.

No sé a que quiera llegar con esto.

Pero servirá para alejar

A todas esas voces

Que me incitan a ser cosas.

_Cosas de las que me puedo arrepentir_

Marjorie.

_P.D: ¿Quién es __**Henrietta**__?_

* * *

**¿Recuerdan cuando dije que si tenía suerte actualizaba rápido? Bien, pues como notaron, no tengo suerte.**

**Varios medio adivinaron de quien se trataba la carta anterior. Aunque en este momento resulta demasiado obvio. Meh.**

**Aunque no lo parezca y a partir de unas cuantas cartas en adelante Henrietta tendrá un papel importante en la vida de Marjorie así como otro personaje que aparecerá.**

**Otro detallito que quería agregar era que, como estamos cerca de los 100 reviewa (los primeros en mi vida) me gustaría hacer un pequeño one-shot con relación al fic. ¿Qué opinan?**

**Agradecimientos a **Coyote Smith, aqu, Luis Carlos y perlacarroza **por comentar.**

**Crow Out!**


	32. XXX

**Titulo: **Seasons

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje vulgar. Temas delicados. Cosas de adolecentes. Ooc. **Notas al final.**

**Disclamer:** South Park no me pertenece. Yo solo utilizo a sus personajes y los jodo a mi antojo para disfrute tanto personal como ajeno.

**Resumen: **[Serie de Drabbles] "Querido desconocido: Hoy lo he vuelto a hacer" Recopilacion de cartas sin destinario ni conexion [Fem!Butters] [Marjorie Centric!]

* * *

**-XXX-**

Querido desconocido:

A Stan le gusta Lexus.

Me lo confeso hoy mientras fumábamos en la azotea.

Debería estar dolida.

Debería estar celosa.

Incluso molesta.

(Debería de hacer y sentir muchas cosas)

Pero no lo estoy.

No tengo razones para estarlo.

Stan no es nada mío. Tampoco quiero que lo sea.

Y te juro que lo he intentado.

He intentado quererlo.

He intentado enamorarme de él.

Pero simplemente _no _puedo.

No puedo enamorarme.

No puedo querer a nadie más.

Maldita sea.

_**Ni **__siquiera me quiero a __**mi **__misma._

Marjorie.

_P.D: Creo que sigo rota._

* * *

**Otra carta. Y siento romperles las ilusiones pero no; Marjorie jamás estuvo enamorada de Stan. Aun si lo pareciese.  
**

**En otras noticias (*celebra*) ¡Hay 101 reviews! ¡Soy tan asquerosamente feliz en este momento!**

**Gracias a **Error404Delete, perlacarroza y a Luis Carlos **por comentar. Y dejadme recordar que, de 35 o 40 visitas al fic solo teng reviews… Si, gente; puedo ver el numero de lecturas que le dan a cada capítulo.**

**Bueno, dejando eso de lado; ¿recuerdan el fic que dije haría en honor a los 100 reviews? Pues si lo hare. Ya falta poco para terminarlo, en realidad. Pero estoy un poco trancada ahora. Pero no creo que tarde mucho mas.**

**Crow Out!**


	33. XXXI

**Titulo: **Seasons

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje vulgar. Temas delicados. Cosas de adolecentes. Ooc. **Notas al final.**

**Disclamer:** South Park no me pertenece. Yo solo utilizo a sus personajes y los jodo a mi antojo para disfrute tanto personal como ajeno.

**Resumen: **[Serie de Drabbles] "Querido desconocido: Hoy lo he vuelto a hacer" Recopilacion de cartas sin destinario ni conexion [Fem!Butters] [Marjorie Centric!]

* * *

**-XXXI-**

Querido desconocido:

Es tan extraño.

Me siento como perdida

Como si supiese en donde estoy

Pero a la vez no

Me recuerda a cuando era pequeña

Y me montaba en un carrusel

Y todo me daba vueltas

Entonces se detenía

Pero yo ya no sabía dónde me encontraba

Pues el mundo se había vuelto un montón de manchas irregulares

Que no sabía identificar.

(Sigo sin saber cómo hacerlo)

Marjorie

_P.D: ¿Debería estar asustada?_

* * *

**Bien; por fin pude actualizar esta historia. Milagro. Fue un bloqueo terrible. En serio.**

**Agradecimientos a todos los comentarios. Ah, y también aviso que ya subí el One-Shot prometido. Pueden buscarlo en mi perfil si desean.**

**Saludos!**

**Crown Out.**


	34. XXXII

**Titulo: **Seasons

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje vulgar. Temas delicados. Cosas de adolecentes. Ooc. **Notas al final.**

**Disclamer:** South Park no me pertenece. Yo solo utilizo a sus personajes y los jodo a mi antojo para disfrute tanto personal como ajeno.

**Resumen: **[Serie de Drabbles] "Querido desconocido: Hoy lo he vuelto a hacer" Recopilacion de cartas sin destinario ni conexion [Fem!Butters] [Marjorie Centric!]

* * *

**-XXXII-**

Querido desconocido:

Los días pasan

Como un borrón.

No hay muchos cambios.

Algunos días me siento bien

Otros me siento triste.

Usualmente

No siento nada

Es un vacio

_Hueco_

Marjorie

_P.D: Supongo que el medicamento si funciona esta vez.  
_

* * *

**Aquí otra carta. Empecé clases, como mis hermanas, así que si, me tardo en actualizar. Supérenlo. Quizas mas tarde suba otra.  
**

**Agradecimientos a** Coyote Smith, Luis Carlos y Perlacarroza **por comentar.**

**Out!**


	35. XXXIII

**Titulo: **Seasons

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje vulgar. Temas delicados. Cosas de adolecentes. Ooc. **Notas al final.**

**Disclamer:** South Park no me pertenece. Yo solo utilizo a sus personajes y los jodo a mi antojo para disfrute tanto personal como ajeno.

**Resumen: **[Serie de Drabbles] "Querido desconocido: Hoy lo he vuelto a hacer" Recopilacion de cartas sin destinario ni conexion [Fem!Butters] [Marjorie Centric!]

**-XXXIII-**

* * *

Querido desconocido:

Mi mente es un desastre

Son las sombras

(Vienen y van)

Son las voces

(Vienen y van)

Es el silencio

(Ese que rara vez se queda)

Y le temo más al último

Porque con los dos primeros

Por lo menos se que aún queda algo

(De mi. De él. _De todo_)

En ese vórtice interminable

Que son mis pensamientos.

Marjorie

_P.D: ¿Dónde ha quedado mi cordura? __**¿Dónde he quedado yo?**_

* * *

**Bien. Noticias buenas; me confirmaron que los martes los tengo libres (por los momentos) así que quizás si pueda actualizar un poco más seguido. Hasta que me toque hacer labor social. Una ladilla. Son sesenta horas (40 fuera y 20 dentro de la institución. Una lata). Y como esto es Venezuela, mis hermanas están en paro. Cosa rara.**

**Agradecimientos a **Luis Carlos, Coyote Smith, Rapunzel von corona, Perlacarroza y Souta-kun **por sus reviews.**

**Saludos!**


	36. XXXIV

**Titulo: **Seasons

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje vulgar. Temas delicados. Cosas de adolecentes. Ooc. **Notas al final.**

**Disclamer:** South Park no me pertenece. Yo solo utilizo a sus personajes y los jodo a mi antojo para disfrute tanto personal como ajeno.

**Resumen: **[Serie de Drabbles] "Querido desconocido: Hoy lo he vuelto a hacer" Recopilacion de cartas sin destinario ni conexion [Fem!Butters] [Marjorie Centric!]

* * *

**-XXXIV-**

Querido desconocido:

Lexus esta distinta.

La veo más (viva) sana.

Ya no soy capaz de ver sus costillas.

Y sonríe un poco más seguido.

Stan también lo hace.

Pero solo porque ella lo hace. Nada más.

Bradley luce feliz por ella.

Pero también luce tan roto como antes.

Yo no sé como sentirme.

Pero supongo que está bien.

Algunos pájaros arreglan sus alas

Y logran (sobrevivir) volar.

Mientras que otros permanecemos aquí.

Observándolos volar desde tierra.

Quedándonos para morir.

Marjorie.

_P.D: Pude ver sus alas. Siguen en reparación; y son hermosas._

* * *

**Otra carta. Una carta mas y vendrá el ultimo anexo del arco. Fijo; aun le falta al fic para acabarse. Un poco mas.**

**Agradecimientos a **Luis Carlos y Coyote Smith **por comentar (ustedes dos son amor)**

**Saludos!**


End file.
